POP!
by dark insanity 13
Summary: Sasuke comes across a bubblegum blowing Sakura...implied SasuSaku if you want, rated T in case. oneshot ficlet


POP!

Sakura smiled as she licked the bits of pink bubble gum off her lips and continued chewing. After a few moments of chewing, she flattened the wad with her tongue, positioned it properly, and stretched it a bit before blowing. The bubble grew and grew until it was the size of her fist and…

POP!

Sakura made another satisfied smile, glad the gum wasn't getting on her face or in her hair. Not that anyone would have noticed anyway, since her hair was the same colour as the gum.

She was patiently waiting for Ino in front of the dango shop. The blonde girl was several minutes late, but Sakura didn't mind. She was entertaining herself with the bubble gum she had picked up on the way. She always loved bubble gum, because not only did it taste great, but she always tried to beat her record for biggest bubble. Ino found it amazing how big Sakura could get her bubbles. Her friend considered it a bona fide talent, and often made remarks about how it must have to do with her bubble gum pink hair. Sakura either ignored her or retorted by saying it was cherry blossom pink (hence her name) and not bubble gum pink.

Since Sakura was so absorbed in her reverie, she didn't notice Sasuke walk towards her. He was about to walk right by her without her noticing when her newest bubble popped.

POP!

Sasuke paused. He hadn't noticed that she was chewing bubble gum. He blinked, surprised at the pop and stared at her. She was oblivious to his presence.

Suddenly, Sasuke had an idea. Looking up and down the street to see if there were any passer-bys, he saw none. He smirked and approached Sakura.

Upon hearing footsteps come towards her, Sakura opened her eyes, pausing while in the middle of blowing a bubble. The bubble conveniently popped once she noticed it was Sasuke coming up to her.

POP!

Reflexively, she licked the gum back into her mouth, but didn't start chewing again. She blinked in surprise, wondering why on earth he was walking towards her.

Especially when he had that really devilish (not to mention sexy) smirk on his face and a glint in his eye that said he was up to no good. She couldn't help but curse at herself for the bad boy types.

She was like a deer caught in the headlights as he walked up to her. What was he up to? What was with the look in his eye and the smirk on his face? In the back of her mind, a voice suggested that he may have had dirty things in mind. One side of her welcomed the idea, while another side of her started screaming she wasn't ready yet. She couldn't help but back up after he was a certain distance away.

Soon, Sasuke was face to face with her, and her back had met the wall. Sasuke couldn't help but enjoy the slightly frightened look on her face and wonder what was going through her head in that moment. The amusement must have shown on his features, because Sakura seemed slightly more anxious. He leaned closer, and Sakura tried to lean farther away, but the wall was in the way.

Sasuke then suddenly captured her lips in a swift motion, causing her to tense considerably and go red. She was completely frozen, not making a move to deepen the kiss and make it mutual or push him away and scream at him. She was in such shock that she barely realized he'd stuck his tongue in her mouth and explored it. She was stunned when he pulled away, smirking triumphantly. He walked away nonchalantly, leaving Sakura dazed.

It took Sakura several seconds to realize that he was chewing on something and her gum was gone. Turning an even brighter red, she saw him blow a golf ball-sized bubble as he smirked and stalked off.

POP!

She steadied herself on the wall before Ino came running from the direction Sasuke had left, greeting the Uchiha before calling to Sakura. The pink-haired girl didn't hear the blonde question as to why her face was red and why she had a silly smile playing on her lips.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark: I was trying my hand at a dialogue-less little one-shot with a small plot (because there are fics out there that don't have any dialogue, but don't have a specific plot either; they're mostly just statement of a characters feelings and certain events). I got the idea while I was chewing bubble gum and reading SasuSaku one-shots (I got my braces off yesterday, and so I was enjoying some well-deserved and certainly missed Hubba-Bubba Bubble Tape). I think I did pretty well, and it was done within half a day.

Romance is implied, but not concrete (could just be Sasuke fixing for some gum and getting it in an unorthodox manner).

EDIT: decided to add some extra POP!s because considering the title of the story is POP!, there were only 2 of them in the story when there could have been several. Also edited some lines to make more sense. Added some more on the last line because it didn't seem so entertaining with just Sakura's face being red.


End file.
